castlefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liste des épisodes
Voici la liste des épisodes de la série Castle : Saison 1 #Des fleurs pour ta tombe (Flowers for Your Grave) #Jeunes filles au père (Nanny McDead) #Amis à la vie, à la mort (Hedge Fund Homeboys) #Sexe, scandale et politique (Hell Hath No Fury) #Calcul glacial (A Chill Goes Through Her Veins) #La piste du vaudou (Always Buy Retail) #Crimes dans la haute (Home Is Where the Heart Stops) #Mémoires d'outre-tombe (Ghosts) #Où est Angela ? (Little Girl Lost) #Double face (A Death in the Family) Saison 2 #La mort à crédit (Deep in Death) #Quitte ou double (The Double Down) #L'enfer de la mode (Inventing the Girl) #L'escroc au coeur tendre (Fool me Once...) #L'auteur qui m'aimait (When the Bough Breaks) #Pour l'amour du sang (Vampire Weekend) #Dernières paroles (Famous Last Words) #Tuez le messager (Kill the Messenger) #Les dessous de la loi (Love me Dead) #Doubles vies (One Man's Treasure) #La cinquième balle (The Fifth Bullet) #Une rose pour l'éternité (A Rose for Everafte) #Le contrat (Sucker Punch) #Le troisième homme (The Third Man) #Le batteur battu (Suicide Squeeze) #Journal d'une dominatrice (The Mistress Always Spanks Twice) #Messages par balles (Tick, Tick, Tick...) #La mort de Nikki (Boom !) #La malédiction de la momie (Wrapped Up in death) #Rire et châtiments (The Late Shaft) #Le flic fantôme (Den of Thieves) #La guerre des cuisines (Food to Die for) #Doublement mort (Overkill) #Espion d'un jour (A Deadly Game) Saison 3 #Présumé coupable (A Deadly Affair) #Mort par prédiction (He's Dead, She's Dead) #Rencontre avec le passé (Under the Gun) #Duel à l'ancienne (Punked) #Anatomie d'un assassinat (Anatomy of a Murder) #Triple tueur (3XK) #Célèbre à tout prix (Almost Famous) #Sous haute tension (Murder Most Fowl) #La vérité est ailleurs (Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind) #L'ombre du passé (Last Call) #Dans la peau de Nikki (Nikki Heat) #Abracadabra ! (Poof! You're Dead) #Une nouvelle piste (Knockdown) #Grosses infortunes (Lucky Stiff) #Aveuglement (The Final Nail) #Piégés (Setup) #Menace sur New York (Countdown) #Cruel comme un soap (One Life to Lose) #Un homme en colère (Law & Murder) #Tranches de mort (Slice of Death) #Eau trouble (The Dead Pool) #Le tueur de L.A. (To Love and Die in L.A.) #Mort d'une miss (Pretty Dead) #La traque (Knock Out) Saison 4 #Renaissance (Rise) #Lame solitaire (Heroes and Villains) #Casse-tête (Head Case) #L'empreinte d'une arme (Kick The Ballistics) #L'art de voler (Eye of The Beholder) #Démons (Demons) #Otages (Cops & Robbers) #Dans l'antre du jeu (Heartbreak Hotel) #Course contre la mort (Kill Shot) #Détache-moi (Cuffed) #Sexpionnage (Till Death Do Us Part) #Jeux de pouvoir (Dial M For Mayor) #Une vie de chien (An Embarrassment of Bitches) #Le papillon bleu (The Blue Butterfly) #Pandore (1/2) (Pandora) #Pandore (2/2) (Linchpin) #Il était une fois un crime (Once Upon a Crime) #Danse avec la mort (A Dance With Death) #47 secondes (47 Seconds) #Au service de sa majesté (The Limey) #Chasseur de têtes (Headhunters) #Morts-vivants (Undead Again) #Jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut (Always) Saison 5 #Après la tempête (After the Storm) #Nuageux avec risque de meurtre (Cloudy With a Chance of Murder) #Oeil pour oeil (Secret's Safe With Me) #Meurtre dans les Hamptons (Murder, He Wrote) #Sans doute possible (Probable Cause) #Tueur intergalactique (The Final Frontier) #Rock haine roll (Swan Song) #Seuls dans la nuit (After Hours) #Pas de pitié pour le père Noël (Secret Santa) #Pour le meilleur et pour le pire (Significant Others) #Une soirée qui tue (Under the Influence) #Le vice et la vertu (Death Gone Crazy) #Un choix cornélien (Recoil) #(Reality Star Struck) #La cible (1/2) (Target) #La chasse (2/2) (Hunt) #(Scared to Death) #(The Wild Rover) #(The Lives of Others) #(The Fast and The Furriest) #(The Squab and the Quail) #(Still) #(The Human Factor) #(Watershed) Saison 6 #Valkyrie #Dreamworld #Need to Know #Number One Fan #Time Will Tell #Get a Clue #Like Father, Like Daughter #A Murder is Forever #Disciple #The Good, the Bad and the Baby Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Liste